The product has only one moving part which is manually adjusted to expand inside a bag mouth and hold the bag mouth open and is preferably attached to a cart.
Bag holders shown in prior artxe2x80x94for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,243 by Farrelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,771 by Shagoury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,699 by Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,034 by Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,185 by Preisinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,393 by Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,219 by Blair, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,517 by Shagoury, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,431 by Ilniskyxe2x80x94do not suggest individually, nor in any combination, the one moving part bag expander shown here.
The bag expander product comprises a bracket, the bracket having a bracket first surface and a bracket second surface, the bracket second surface being at a fixed distance from the bracket first surface; and comprises a band, the band having a fixed end attached to the bracket first surface, the band being flexed to form a perimeter, the band passing between the bracket first surface and the bracket second surface, the band having a tail through the bracket and distal the perimeter, the band being held with the perimeter fixed by friction between the band and the bracket second surface, and the tail being manually movable through the bracket to enlarge and reduce the perimeter; wherein the bracket is preferably connected to structures such as a cart which can be wheeled and can be a powered vehicle.